Road To Pokemon Mastery
by ChaosFlare361
Summary: 11 years old Ash Ketchum had just started his journey to catch all of the Pokemon and he also hopes to become the world's best Pokemon trainer. During Ash's journey, he met numerous people and met many Pokemon and also came across many disasters. Will Ash be able to succeed his dream of becoming a Pokemon champion? Will Ash be able to catch 'em all? Will Ash be able to face all the
_**Road to Pokemon Mastery**_

 **Summary-** 11 years old Ash Ketchum had just started his journey to catch all of the Pokemon and he also hopes to become the world's best Pokemon trainer. During Ash's journey, he met numerous people and met many Pokemon and also came across many disasters. Will Ash be able to succeed his dream of becoming a Pokemon champion? Will Ash be able to catch 'em all? Will Ash be able to face all the tragedies?

Disclaimer- I don not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 1

~ I Choose You ~

One sunny day morning, an energetic boy named Ash Ketchum was excited to start his Pokemon journey with his partner, a fire type pokemon, Charmander.

"We will be the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world!" shouted Ash confidently.

"But first, I have to catch other Pokemon and train you." said Ash to his Charmander.

 _Rustled, rustle_

"Who's over there!" shouted Ash.

Suddenly, a wild rattata ran out of the bushes.

"Perfect. I can train my Charmander." said Ash.

"Charmander, use scratch on that rattata." commanded Ash.

Charmander ran close to the rattata and slashed it's face with a powerful scratch attack! The wild rattata charged at Charmander, tackling it with all it's strength. Charmander had fallen back!

"Charmander, use scratch again!" shouted Ash.

This time, Charmander used all it's strength on this scratch attack and won the battle!

" Great job, Charmander!" said Ash.

Ash held out Charmander's poke-ball and a red beam shot out and Charmander went into the poke-ball to recharge it's energy.

Ash continue on his journey into the forest. As Ash walk through the forest, many amazing Pokemon that ran from trees to trees, some that flew in the skys, and some that just enjoys the coolness in the forest. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an aggressive wild pidgey flew down from the sky and starts the battle Ash.

"Wow! What is this pokemon?" siad Ash.

Ash held up his pokedex that Professor Oak gave him and held it in front of the Pidgey. The pokedex explained that this is a flying type Pokemon called Pidgey.

"Okay, lets see if Charmander can handle this Pokemon." Said Ash.

"Go Charmander!" shouted Ash.

Ash threw Charmander's poke-ball up in the air and beam flew out and Charmander appeared in front of the Pidgey, ready to fight.

"Charmander, use scratch!"commanded Ash.

Charmander ran swiftly toward Pidey, but the wild Pidgey dodged the attack easily since it is a flying type Pokemon and Charmander can't reach it.

Pidgey flew towards Charmander and attack it with a powerful Wing Attack! Charmander fell to the ground, but it didn't give up yet.

"Charmander, don't give up!" shouted Ash, encouraging his Charmander to stand up and battle against that Pidgey.

 _Beep! Beep!_

"It's the pokedex!" said Ash.

Chamrander had learned a new move called Ember. Ember is a powerful fire attack that can reach and damage Pokemons both on the sky and the ground.

"Charmander, let's try out your new attack, Ember!" shouted Ash.

Burning hot flames shout out of Charmander's mouth and stroked the Pidgey on the wing. The wild Pidgey fell down from the sky.

"Yes! Now I can catch it!" said Ash happily.

Ash threw a poke-ball at Pidgey. The ball was shaking and shaking, but at last, the poke-dex announced that Ash caught Pidgey!

"Charmander, return!" said Ash.

Charmander returned into it's poke-ball.

"Now I have another partner to trainer up!" said Ash.

Ash continued walking through the forest again, hopefully to train up strong enough before he fights the first gym leader. As Ash was walking, Charmander and Pidgey ran out of it's poke-ball by itself to warn Ash that there was bad guys around.

"What is happening?" asked Ash.

Charmander quickly use Ember to burn two of the bushes in front of Ash and there was two people hiding behind it.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"Give up your Charmander and we will leave you alone!" commanded the two mysterious people.

"Never!" shouted Ash.

"Go Parasect!" shouted one of the person.

"Go Machop" shouted the other one.

Two Pokemon that Ash had never saw better appeared in front of his face.

"Lets take a look at the pokedex." said Ash.

Parasect, the mushroom Pokemon, is a grass and bug type Pokemon. Machop, the superpower Pokemon, is a fighting type Pokemon.

"Go Charmander and Pidgey!" shouted Ash.

"Parasect, use Leech Life and Machop, use Karate Chop." commanded both of the mysterious people.

"Charmander, use Ember on Parasect and Pidgey, use Wing Attack on Machop." commanded Ash.

Parasect launched an attack of Leech Life at Charmander, but Charmander's Ember burned through it's attack and still hit Parasect heavily since fire is super effective against grass. Machop leaped as high as it could and tried to hit Pidgey,but Pidgey was too fast and it missed! Pidgey used Wing Attack and hit Machop heavily since flying type moves is super effective against fighting type Pokemon. The Parasect and Machop fainted!

"WHAT!" shouted both if the people.

"Charmander, use Ember once more." commanded Ash.

Charmander shot flames towards the two mysterious people and they ran off screaming with there butts burnt.

 _Beep! Beep!_

"It's the pokedex again." said Ash.

Charmander had learn a new move, Smokescreen. Smokescreen is an protective move that protects itself by exhaling smoke so the enemy can't see them.

"This move is going to be useful in future fights." said Ash happily.

Ash went out of the forest and into a mountainous area. As Ash climbed up the mountain, numerous Geodudes surrounded him but Ash just ignored them and kept going. Then, the final form of Geodude, Golem, came rolling down the mountain, hoping to hit Ash off the mountains. Charmander suddenly came out of the poke-ball and use Ember and slowed down the Golem. Ash quickly ran down to a place that is safe and battled the Golem.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander blasted of a powerful shot of Ember, but it looked like to did no damage to the Golem! The Golem rolled over Charmander and Charmander almost got hit down the mountain!

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

Dark, gloomly smoke came out of Charmander's mouth and it blocked the sight of the Golem!

"Now use Ember, Charmander."

Charmander blasted an Ember attack out of it's mouth and it hit Golem directly on the head! The Golem rolled down the mountain and hit a tree! The Golem seemed really angry at charged at Charmander, but luckily Charmander was really speedy and dodged it swiftly.

"Use Ember again!"

Boom! The attack successfully hit Golem in the head again and it fainted from all that damage!

"Nice job Charmander! You deserve a relaxing rest!"

Ash continued on his journey through and up the mountain until he reach the next town.


End file.
